Shattered Mask
by karone-sakura
Summary: Nightmares had been plaguing him for years... Lost in the endless hatred, Naruto finally snaps and decides he doesn't want to hide behind his mask anymore. What will happen? Full Summary inside.
1. The Walls Coming Crashing Down

_**Shattered Mask...**_

Summary: Nightmares had been plaguing him for years... Lost in the endless hatred, Naruto finally snaps and decides he doesn't want to hide behind his mask anymore. What will happen? Takes place just before the Chunin exams. Team Seven is sent on one last mission to prove they are worthy of going to the Chunin exams...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did Sasuke wouldn't have left and Sakura would have died!

* * *

**A/N** This story is similar to Night Terrors. With one major difference... This story will be a chapter story. The first chapter will mirror that of the story Night Terrors but it will be different. I got some reviews saying they had wanted me to continue it but I really didn't want to ruin that story so I hope this makes up for it.

* * *

**Warning:** Dark Naruto. He isn't taking crap from anyone anymore. He isn't evil nor will he betray his village.

* * *

-_Naruto's thoughts to Kyuubi-_

_-_**Kyuubi's thoughts to Naruto**-

-**_Kyuubi's thoughts that Naruto can't hear_**-

* * *

Chapter One: The Walls Coming Crashing Down 

Kakashi the idiot decided that we needed to go on another mission before entering us into the Chunin exams. He doesn't think we can make it and that just infuriates me. So old man Sarutobi gave us a C-ranked mission. Goody for us...

After finding out about the mission I stormed back to my apartment, to the piece of garbage I call home. Instead of packing I fall onto my bed with a sigh. I'm tired of hiding behind this mask. I'm tired of being happy all the time. I'm tired of that stupid smile I force onto my face just so the villagers won't find out just how powerful and smart I truly am.

I hate ramen... I dislike Sakura and yet I tolerate both of them. Sometimes I wonder why I bother doing half the things I do. Its not like I'll ever become Hokage. Its not like the Council will ever give me a decent paying job as a ninja. Sometimes I feel like my whole life is a lost cause.

I often wonder why Sarutobi allowed me to live. Other times I wondered why I was chosen to hold the Kyuubi. I just wish I would die already. I have nothing to live for here... Except maybe Sarutobi and Iruka-sensei. I can't even include my teammates or my current sensei, Kakashi.

Sakura gets on my nerves so badly that sometimes I just stay awake at night and daydream of her death. I honestly think that the Kyuubi helps with some of the daydreams because they can get pretty graphic. Normally I'm not that violent but when thinking about that pink haired kuniochi... its enough to send any peace loving fool into blood lust.

Sasuke... I may have added him to my list but he is as bad or maybe worse then the villagers and that's saying something. Those cold eyes baring into my soft happy eyes. That smirk on his face as he calls me a dobe! After I had even proven my worth back in the Wave country he still thinks of me as the dobe. It started to hurt. I thought that maybe we could have been friends and maybe rivals but each word he speaks to me cuts me like a knife. One day I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget.

Out of the three, Kakashi-sensei has hurt me the most. He is the type of adult who hides behind a happy face but hates you on the inside. One of these days his mask will crack and I will see what I see in all the villagers eyes... Hatred for something that is out of my control. I hadn't asked to have the Kyuubi put inside of me nor am I him. Sure he may influence me a little but that's because he doesn't want a weak container. Kakashi doesn't even train me. Everything I have learned so far has been because of my own hard work, Iruka-sensei, Sarutobi and Kyuubi-sensei.

I can only think of one thing he has ever truly trained me with. That is chakra control. Believe it or not I do have pretty good control but I've been hiding my true abilities for awhile now. I'm smarter then I appear. Faster, stronger... I play the exact opposite to my true self. I would have been killed for sure otherwise.

Today I feel odd. Like something inside of me was going to snap. Something bad was going to happen and soon. Something is about to be revealed and it has to do with me. I lay back on my bed and stare at the ceiling as I think these things.

I don't like orange and yet I am forced to wear it. It's the only thing those stupid stores would sell to me. I'm forced to eat ramen not only because its fits my mask but it's the only thing that is easy to make.

I can't cook to save my life unless I'm out in the woods. I know which plants are edible and I know how to cook fish and make stews. At home all I can make is instant ramen. The only restaurant, if you can even call it that, is the ramen stand in town. Those people are kind to me. They give me discounts, free food sometimes, and the best part... they don't glare at me.

Finally when we went to the Wave country I was able to buy some real clothes. Clothes I can wear on away missions. They actually sold me decent clothes! I bought as many as I could because I knew once I was back in Konoha I would never get decent clothes again. I hid them throughout my apartment because on occasion the villagers like to raid my apartment and they pretty much destroy everything.

Today we are going to escort some messenger back to his village and receive a reply from said village. A real simple mission... Right? Too bad no one told THEM that.

Today I decided to wear one of my new outfits. I really didn't want to wear orange... Not today. I'm already in a foul mood so maybe they won't notice so much? Yeah right like that will happen. I wonder what they'll do? I wonder what they'll say?

Right now I'm wearing a black shirt with a blood red jacket, with a black spiral on the back. I am also wearing black baggy ninja pants with a kunai pouch on my right thigh and another pouch attached to the left side of my black belt. I also have on my black sandals and my black hitai-ate to match my clothes. I decided to wear my dark colors to match my current mood.

I quickly grab my black pack and stuff an extra outfit and then some other stuff I would need for the mission which includes some extra weapons.

A frown on my face and my forehead protector around my neck instead of my forehead, I make my way to the gates of Konoha. I stuff my hands in my pockets and lean forward to hide my eyes and face. I don't want them seeing the emotions raging behind my mask. There so close to the surface its scary. One little thing and it'll fall. My carefully built walls. My sanctuary that is my mind.

My eyes are clouded with an invisible pain. My heart cries out in sorrow. Kyuubi is very concerned though he is trying very hard to hide it. He does have a reputation to uphold. I'm not even acting like I usually do on the inside. Most times I have snide remarks that I keep to myself and he hears it. Today... I show my true depression. Something I've hidden from even myself.

After being hated my whole life... How could those idiotic villagers think they would not influence who I turned out to be? How could they believe that mask? How could my teammates or sensei's? Is it that believable that a demon such as myself can be that happy all the time? Sure they've seen a glimpse of my true self when I had to fight for our very lives. Though most of the time I'm able to keep some happiness somewhere on my face. A smirk, an embarrassed laugh, rubbing the back of my head. Each of those are hiding my inner pain.

I wish, I hope, I pray, that I can be myself soon otherwise I will break. I don't want to break. I want to be stronger. I want to be wiser. I want... a normal life.

I finally get to the gates only to find that I am the first to arrive. I calmly lean against the wall and stare up at the bright blue sky. I give a barely audible sigh before closing my eyes and reaching out with my other senses. I cross my arms over my chest and lift my right leg and place my foot on the wall. I bend my head down and I feel my bangs cover my eyes.

I can feel Sasuke coming and Sakura is with him. Probably asking him out on another date. Kakashi is with another human and are also making there way here. Soon everyone arrives and they look around confused. Where is there precious Naruto? I start to laugh internally. It was funny because here I am standing in plain sight and they don't even recognize me. I guess I can't blame them...

"Where is Naruto, Sensei?" Sakura asks after a few minutes of silence.

Before Kakashi can answer I clear my throat and look up at them. They gasp. Even Sasuke seems surprised at my appearance. My eyes are cold and distant. My clothes are different. Its like the Naruto they knew had disappeared.

"You can't be Naruto!" Sakura screeched.

I winced slightly on the inside. I merely stood up to my full height and walked over to them. I decided I wasn't going to speak. Why should I? I look up at my sensei before I start the long walk to whatever country we are going to. A few seconds later I can feel there presences running to catch up with me. No one speaks as we walk but I can tell there all curious as to why I'm dressed the way I am and my new attitude. I don't think they even noticed my eyes.

Why would they care? Why would they bother to look at me any differently? They don't know the real me! They will probably hate me. That is if they ever find out what I am. I don't think I could bare being looked on in hatred by them. They are supposed to be my teammates. I don't think of them as friends. A monster like me doesn't deserve them.

I walk slightly ahead of them. My senses keeping track of everything that moves and breathes. Every time Kakashi changes direction even the slightest bit I change in that direction too. My head is bent down and my eyes half lidded. Anger and hurt swirl in what was once my eyes. My mask just barely keeping most of my emotions off my face. My bangs cover my eyes so no one can see them. My hands are in my pockets again, in a show of brooding.

I am silent as the grave. They can't read much from my body language. I don't want them to. The first day is spent this way. We only stop every once and awhile to eat and get some rest but so far we haven't stopped for the night. Just as it was getting too dark to see we stop for the night. I had been silent the whole day while the others made idle conversation all the while sending me concerned looks. Even Sasuke seemed to notice something amiss.

I would have been smiling. I would have been laughing and talking loudly. I would have been joking around. I wouldn't be taking anything seriously. I would have been happy while on the inside trying to bang my head against the nearest tree. I would have been jumping around and asking Sakura on dates. I would have been trying to get Sasuke angry or annoyed. I would have been behind my mask.

I can feel it beginning to shatter. Its been like this for days now. Why should I have to hide behind a mask? Why can't everyone just accept me for who I am? Why can't I be me!?!

-**Kit I think you should talk to someone**.- Kyuubi whispered into my mind while I was catching some fish for supper.

-_Who should I talk to? I don't trust any of them. I know they hate me. They barely even notice me! Or pay any attention to me!_- I yell at him.

-**I'm worried about you. You seem more depressed lately. If you can't talk to them then maybe you could talk to me?**- Kyuubi suggested.

-_Like you honestly care what I have to say. Any ways you know what's been going on. You know what goes through my head. Why should I repeat it? Or is it you find sadistic pleasure in hearing me complain about my pathetic life. My sad, sorry life. My..._- I fell silent as I return to the camp.

Silently I gut the fish and clean it to the best of my ability. I sit there watching the fire burn, as the meat sizzles on there sticks. I look up as Kakashi sits down next to me but then I turn away from him and begin to ignore him. Let's see how he likes it.

With the food finished cooking and everyone siting around the camp fire once again we fall into silence. I close my eyes and just listen to the sounds of the forest. What beautiful music lingers in the air. The wind gently blows through the trees causing them to sing. Insects chirp and hum to the beat of the wind. The stream where we caught the fish joins in as well. A small waterfall is nearby helping to calm my frazzled nerves. An owl hoots and mice run. The peaceful silence of the forest. It makes me want to forget my troubles but there they are just under the tranquil peace. They are just waiting to pounce back into my thoughts.

I eat two of the fish and then I climb up a tree to keep watch. After unsuccessfully trying to get me to talk, Kakashi allows me to take the first watch. Two hours later and Sasuke wakes up to take his turn. I give him a nod before settling back onto my branch. Sleep doesn't come to me easily this night.

I stare up at the twinkling stars and give a barely audible sigh before switching positions and try to get some sleep. Closing my eyes I allow the nightmares to come.

_Dream_

_A seven year old Naruto sits in a field of yellow flowers. Just siting there playing. Being the picture of innocence. Foot falls fill the air as the little boy turns to see who is coming. Faceless villagers storm up to him. With a cry of fear the boy jumps to his feet only now he isn't seven anymore. Twelve year old Uzumaki Naruto stood in a defensive stance._

_A flower crown fell lazily to the ground. As it hits the flowers around it begin to turn a different color. Before everyone's eyes the field of yellow flowers changes into a field of blood red roses. All except that little crown of flowers... The villagers look at Naruto with hatred filled auras. A blood red fox appears before them though they can not see it. It runs at Naruto and with fear in his heart Naruto puts his hands up to protect his face while leaving his bare stomach open for attack._

_His shirt had disappeared at one point or maybe it had never been there. The fox tackled him to the ground and then sat on his stomach. With a look of pure malice it disappears into the boys stomach. The thorns piece Naruto's flesh causing him to bleed. A seal forms on his torso and when he looks up three more people had joined the mob._

_Standing in front were Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sasuke. A wave of despair fills Naruto's soul as he watches the mob get closer to him. He looks up at the cloud filled sky just as it begins to rain. The rain hides his tears as he slowly picked himself up. Instead of running away he gave in to his fate. He would forever be hated. He would forever be unloved. He would forever be alone. Closing his eyes just as the first of his attackers get there he suddenly opens them to sense intruders._

_End Dream_

I sit up straight just as Sasuke awakens the others. Someone had come for the scroll the messenger has from the Hokage. I quickly jump down to help protect him. The young man is a ninja who can fight but it would be unwise to leave him alone. I still haven't completely recovered from the dream. Just as twenty ninja or so jump down to surround us I feel something snap in my soul. I can't take it anymore. I will not be weak. Not again! With a roar of anger I leap at the first five ninja's in my sight. I kill them mercilessly. Moving on I kill two more before I reach my first challenge. The last three on my side of the clearing are all Jonin level. I smile a rather evil looking smile before I attack with everything I have.

An hour later I fall to my knees in exhaustion. I look behind me to find the other ten ninja dead or unconscious. My companions look at me with something akin to fear in there eyes. I carefully stand up and approach them. My eyes search there bodies to see if any of them are harmed.

They may not care for me but I do them. At least I think I do. I have never really known what it feels like to care for someone but I guess this is what I would feel. I limp slightly but even as I walk I can feel the foxes Chakra healing my more serious wounds. Sasuke took on four and they all look to be dead. The only one to be only unconscious was taken down by Sakura. Kakashi-sensei killed the last five on his own.

They look at me as though this was my first kill. Really it hadn't been. Do they think I'm that innocent? Do they honestly believe that mask? It sickens me just to think about it.

I pick up my fallen pack and begin to make my way toward the village. Lucky for us its nearby. They run to catch up with me again and all is silent. My breathing becomes a bit labored toward the end of our journey but I am determined to make it there tonight. If I stop now I won't be getting back up until I'm healed.

I make my way through the village and go to the first hotel in sight. I decide to rent my own room and leave Kakashi and the others to finish the mission. "Once you reach the village you are to report straight to there leader." That's what Sarutobi told us. Well they don't need all of us to go. I carefully sit down on my bed. I wrap the more serious wounds after I take a short shower. I slip on some new clothes and then fall into a dreamless sleep.

I had been sleeping only a few hours before I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I heave a loud sigh before carefully getting up to answer the door. I look through the little hole in the door to see Sasuke standing outside with a frown on his face. I heave another sigh before I turn the lock and let him in.

Without looking at him I sit down on the bed and check over my various wounds. I look up for a second when I feel his intense gaze. He still stood in the doorway with a frown on his face and concerned eyes. I almost did I double take when I saw the concern but I chalked that up as him being concerned for a liability. I carefully stretch my sore muscles until I sense Sasuke move. In a flash I grab Sasuke, throwing him onto the bed and the door slammed shut and locked again. I scowl at his bewildered expression but I grab a chair and sit on it to stare at him properly.

"Kakashi asked me to see how you are doing. He noticed you had some wounds that needed tending. He also wanted me to tell you we're going to get something to eat if you want to come." Sasuke said in his usual monotone.

"Why didn't Kakashi-sensei come visit me himself?" I spat the name Kakashi-sensei as though it were a vile word or name, which to me it was.

"He thought you might react better if it was Sakura or I." Sasuke said.

"I see. Well then he is stupider then I thought." I'm angry and yet I'm not really sure why. It could be that my life is finally catching up with me or maybe its because my mask is slowly beginning to shatter.

"What the heck is wrong with you dobe?" He sat on the edge of the bed looking at me with a critical eye.

I just snap after he says that. The rest of my mask falls away and I find myself pinning him to the bed with a kunai pressed against his throat. I can feel his fear and surprise which makes me grin rather evilly. I'm only slightly surprised that I attacked him. I have always dreamed of this day. The day the almighty Sasuke is scared of me. That I was able to catch him unaware. I growled darkly as I look at him with blood red eyes.

"Don't you dare call me that again, Uchiha. I will not put up with it any longer." I growled again as I tighten my grip.

"Let me go Uzumaki!" Sasuke whimpered. Yes that's right the little pest whimpered. It feels so good to be on top for once.

"Call me dobe again and you won't live to see the Chunin exams. The village already hates me so I will feel no guilt in ending your miserable life." I tighten my grip once again before pushing down on him and then got up to start pacing.

Before the Uchiha could say anything, there was another knock on the door. With a sneer I saunter over to the door and look through the hole again. There stand Sakura and Kakashi. I was beginning to wonder when they would show up. My lip curls up in disdain but I open the door for them anyway. Uchiha managed to get his act together while I was answering the door. With a scowl on his face he turns to the others and yet there is a flicker of fear still in his eyes as he looks at me.

Sometimes I feel utterly dark. Sometimes I don't know what I feel. I have never known true happiness or love. I have never really had anyone care about my well-being. I wondered for a moment if these people cared about me at all. Then in the next moment I found I didn't really care.

"We were having such a pleasant conversation Kakashi-sensei. You just had to go ahead and ruin it." I give them an innocent look while I sit back down on my chair.

"Uh yeah right..." Kakashi looked rather uncomfortable now. Somehow I don't think he believes me. Maybe he saw the look in the Uchiha's eyes? Who knew what the man thought about half the time.

"What is wrong with you Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What is wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" I fired back. I'm really not in the mood to deal with them. I'm still healing for Pete's sake!

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" She shrieked.

I rubbed my ears in pain. Boy can that girl be loud sometimes. Way louder then I ever was with that stupid mask of mine. I give her a cold look before settling back into my chair. My muscles are tense. I can just feel the tension in the air.

"Why must you be so annoying Sa-ku-ra chan?" I ignored her question. Not like I really care about the idiot.

"Annoying!" She practically had steam coming out of her ears. I just give her a smirk before disappearing before there very eyes. Not even Kakashi could follow my movement. I reappear in front of her before I pick her up and throw her into the chair I vacated.

"Let me tell you all something. I am sick and tired of hiding behind that stupid mask. I refuse to hide behind an idiot smile anymore! So you will listen to what I have to say and you will not get in my way. Got it?" I give them a dose of killing intent, just begging them to contradict me.

They all sort of nodded there heads. Even Kakashi seemed wary of my temper at the moment. I could almost hear him thinking, _'Is this the Kyuubi at work?'_ Kakashi leans against the wall while Sakura switches position on the chair. The way she had landed looked a bit painful. Good now maybe she'll know I'm serious. Sasuke is still sitting on the bed with a calculating look in his eye that he didn't have before. I begin to pace as I explain my life.

"Every since I was four I've had that stupid mask on. I even remember why I created it in the first place but I won't be telling you at this time. I don't trust you. I do NOT love the color orange. In fact I hate it. That orange jumpsuit is the only thing the clothing stores would sell me and it was overpriced.

"I do not like ramen though I can tolerate it to a certain extent but I've never had a mother teach me how to cook and that orphanage never did anything for me. In fact until I was the age of five I was abused by them until they finally kicked me out. That's when I got my current apartment. So I can't cook for myself and most restaurants won't let me in so I am forced to eat ramen because it is easy to make and the ramen stand is the only place which will sell food to me.

"I've never had friends. I've never been loved. I've been alone all my life. Uchiha you've only be alone for a few years. Imagine that loneliness all your life. Never feeling safe or secure.

"I've been hated since before I can remember. I never knew why until two years before graduation when HE told me. It was an accident that I found out. What with the law against speaking about it... ever. But since it concerns me I doubt I have to follow that rule." Here I look at the wide eyed Kakashi and he shakily nods his head. I scowl before I begin to pace again.

I lift my hand to my face to find something wet there. Tears... I've been crying in front of them. I don't care. I've kept this sadness in me for a long time. Its been longing to get out ever since I created the mask.

I have to get my emotions under control. I'm angry and yet I'm sad and bitter. I'm also hopeful that they'll accept me but as soon as I feel it I try to push it back down. How many times have I let my hopes up only to have them shot down? Too many times in my opinion.

I walk over to my pack and with a shaking hand I pick it up. I need to get out of here before I lose control. I jump out the window much to there surprise. A minute later and I can feel them following me.

**'Kit... Talk to them. They seem like they'll understand. If you keep bottling this up you'll explode.'** Kyuubi said to me.

_'I want to trust them but I can't...'_ I whisper to him in my mind.

**'You have to talk to someone Kit... Please.'** He pleaded.

_'I will find someone. I promise and I never go back on my word. Its my nindo. My ninja way...' _I answer.

We both fall silent as I enter a clearing a half a mile away from the village. I drop my pack at its edge before making my way to the middle of the clearing. The moon shines down on me. Helping me to calm down. I haven't lost my temper like that in a long time. Since the Wave country at least.

"You never noticed my fake smiles or the pain I felt inside. Two of you should have been able to see through it. I've waited for years for someone to care about me. To come to me and ask why I hide behind a facade. No one ever has. Not even Iruka knew about the real me. I even let you have sneak peeks on a mission or two." I calmly announce to the ninja standing behind me.

"It hurt me for years. I used to cry about just how lonely I was. How much the adults words had really hurt me. I found out about a great and terrible truth. Something that will always haunt me. The real reason why the village hates me." Here I pause for a moment before I let my tears slide down my cheeks again. It wasn't like they could see them glittering in the moonlight.

"Twelve years ago Konohagakure was attacked by a demon. A demon called the Nine-Tailed Fox. Or Kyuubi as most people call him. They say the Fourth killed the Kyuubi and that he died because of that but that is not the truth. The Kyuubi couldn't be killed so the Fourth decided to seal him into a newborn child whose umbilical cord had just been cut. That child has been the scorn of the village ever since.

"They think he is a monster. They beat him and think him a demon but he is not. He is but the jailer. I was supposed to be a hero... I was supposed to be loved by the village. They have tried to assassinate me more times then I can count for you see I am that boy. That is why the village hates me. That is why I am in pain..." I fall to the ground as my chakra begins to swirl around me in a rage.

All my anger... All my sadness and fear... It all came pouring out of me in waves. I beat the ground with my fist as tears slid down my cheeks only to be vaporized by my chakra. All is silent as I continue to grieve over my misfortune. Soon I pull myself back together and I stand up with my back still facing them. Never before had I done something like that and it oddly felt good. It was like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. With a small smile I continue my little speech.

"I've been acting stupid but I am more like Sasuke. I'm a genius in my own right. I failed on purpose and hid my true potential. I was afraid that if I showed them how powerful I was that they would deem me more of a threat and execute me without the Hokage's permission. I've actually been training since I was ten and the Kyuubi helped me. He became my sensei. I can only speak with him and he has no way out. He also told me that the reason he helped me was because he didn't want a weak container. He is probably the only thing keeping me sane." Here I laughed and I turned to face them for the first time since I started talking.

Each were stunned into silence. Even Kakashi seemed to be at a loss for words. I felt the last of my mask shatter as I looked at them. They weren't rejecting me. At least not yet. I study each of there faces carefully but I don't think its sunk in yet. Sakura's face changes from stunned to horrified in a matter of seconds. Sasuke even looked horrified at what I had said. Tears began to stream down from Kakashi's visible eye. I don't think he knew what the villagers had done.

"I failed you Naruto and for that I am sorry..." Kakashi barely whispered.

"I don't want your apologies." I whispered, "I want you to treat me like a human... a friend. Actions speak louder then words after all."

"Naruto... I had no idea..." I cut her off.

"But there were clues everywhere. You didn't have to be mean to me or belittle me. I would rather be ignored. Sasuke treated me more like a person then you ever did Sakura. Though if he calls me a dobe again..." I trailed off with a slight smile.

Sasuke smirked at me but it was more gentle then it had been. I felt in that moment that I could trust these people. That I have finally accomplished something. My friends... My real friends who knew almost everything about me. Who did not reject me because of the demon inside me. I felt a real smile spread across my face. It was small but it was real. This made the others smile and walk towards me.

Sakura gave me a short hug and whispered her apologies. Sasuke shook my hand with that same smirk on his face but it seemed more friendly. His eyes softer as well. Kakashi-sensei threw his arm around my shoulders and said he would make everything up to me. I just smiled until I sensed something out in the forest. I froze and tensed up at the same time. Kakashi felt it and looked at me in concern. I gave a soft growl and suddenly Kakashi was searching the area for trouble.

He was probably wondering how I had sensed them before he had. The others saw us tense up and each reached for a weapon. Then out of the blue a kunai was thrown at Kakashi. We all jumped apart and took up defense stances. Mine was one they didn't recognize.

Ninja's started to fill the small clearing and before we knew it we were surrounded on all sides by at least fifty ninja. Actually to be more precise, they are missing nin. Each had a hitai-ate that had a scratch covering the symbol.

Doing a mental check on my body had me frowning. I was still injured and had about half my chakra. This isn't good...

* * *

**A/N**: Well I hope you like the chapter. As you can see this story is darker then the other one and the ending is different. I figured that would make for a better ending then them just heading for home. Plus I like cliff hangers. _grins evilly_ Now I am probably going to update this once a week but it may take longer. Though I plan on writing most of it ahead of time. I am just getting over a rather bad case of writers block. Let me know what you think but please no flames or else I will be forced to get the marshmallows out. lol. I do take constructive criticism though try to do it nicely. Please review! Ciao for now. 

**_Karone _**


	2. Fight to the Death

**_Shattered Mask..._**

Summary: Nightmares had been plaguing him for years... Lost in the endless hatred, Naruto finally snaps and decides he doesn't want to hide behind his mask anymore. What will happen? Takes place just before the Chunin exams. Team Seven is sent on one last mission to prove they are worthy of going to the Chunin exams...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did Sasuke wouldn't have left and Sakura would have died!

* * *

**Warning:** Dark Naruto. He isn't taking crap from anyone anymore. He isn't evil nor will he betray his village.

* * *

-_Naruto's thoughts to Kyuubi-_

_-_**Kyuubi's thoughts to Naruto**-

-**_Kyuubi's thoughts that Naruto can't hear_**-

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Ninja's started to fill the small clearing and before we knew it we were surrounded on all sides by at least fifty ninja. Actually to be more precise, they are missing nin. Each had a hitai-ate that had a scratch covering the symbol._

* * *

Chapter Two: Fight to the Death 

I took out a scroll that I was in my pocket. I don't have the Chakra I need in order to fight this many but I can still fight. I guess I could ask Kyuubi for some Chakra but I don't want to rely on him unless it's a choice between life and death. Though this situation could be considered life or death... I have enough Chakra to at least charge my weapon and pump Chakra into my muscles for at least two hours. That is, if I don't have to use any jutsu.

I quickly summon my sword and pump some chakra in my muscles and before the enemy can even blink I attack them. The battle lasted about two hours which seemed more like days rather then minutes. I slashed and hacked at the enemy for a long time. Before I knew it I was forced to make shadow clones in order to protect myself. I was moderately slowing down ever so slightly with each attack. Soon I find myself asking Kyuubi for some chakra.

Somehow I got separated from my team. At some point I lose track of my surroundings as the enemy seems to herd me away. I don't know what they're planning but it won't be good for me. If only I was given enough time to heal then maybe I wouldn't be in suck bad shape right now. Though now its hard to tell which injuries came from before and which came from now. All I know is that my body is starting to feel heavy and I am getting very weary.

I figured I was losing too much blood. The only thing keeping me alive at the moment is probably the Kyuubi. Between pumping chakra through my body to keep me moving and to heal some of the wounds, I figure I only have about an hour left before I am completely drained of everything and the Kyuubi won't be able to help at all.

I've lost track of how many I have killed, injured or knocked out. All I know is that there were more the fifty in that clearing. Most were Genin like myself. Though at least half were Jonin and Chunin. I was having a hard time with those last two but lucky for me it seems most of them went after Kakashi-sensei.

I briefly wonder how the others are doing. I also wonder if this many were attacking them or if they were even still alive. I shove those thoughts aside because I am already having a hard time concentrating I don't need the distraction right now. Then with one last swipe the last of them fall.

Bodies litter the ground and I can't tell where I am anymore. All I can smell is blood and I am far enough away that I can't even feel Kakashi's chakra or it could be that he is dead or is unconscious. I've lost too much blood. My vison is starting to tunnel. I jump into the nearest tree and pick a direction and run away from the battle field. My clothes have been ripped to shreds. They are just barely clinging to my skin.

Coldness sets in next. I find I am leaning for a second on every tree. Each one has a hand print on it from when I tried to catch my balance. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance if more came after me. Why did they come after us anyway? It didn't make sense.

A half hour later I begin to struggle to keep moving but my will is strong. Before I know it I'm falling through the air toward the cruel and unforgiving ground. Then I catch it. The scent of one of my friends nearby. I land unsteadily and waver ever so slightly as I continue to try and find my friends. Once I get my bearings I limp toward where the scent is coming from. I can still smell the coppery scent of blood but it is not as bad as before. I lean on the each tree as I pass one leaving more hand prints of blood and a trail of blood from my various cuts. I can feel the pain but a numbness has settled in.

My left hand is holding my right side and I'm favoring my left leg. My vison tunnels again and I find myself kneeling on the ground trying to catch my breath. Will I die here? In this forest? So far from home? Will I die before reaching them? After we had been through so much? After I had finally found acceptance? I struggle to move on but I'm finding that to be a very difficult job.

Life keeps throwing me curve balls. Fate must be laughing at me right now... Seems I'm the butt of every joke it makes. I swear it likes to see me suffer. First the Kyuubi and now this? It just isn't fair!

I cough up some blood before falling to my knees again. I really struggle to get up this time. If I don't find them soon I'll just have to lay down and die right here. There is no way I'm getting out of this one without medical help. I wonder where that town is...

The scent is growing stronger. I look up to see I've found my way back to the clearing where the battle had first started. Only to find it vacant. So that's why I could smell them. Eyes wide I look to the side to see my pack is still sitting where I had left it. Limping toward it ever so slowly I can feel my strength disappearing with each step I take.

I reach the pack just in time. I fall to my knees a final time. I rip it open and dig around for some medical tape to wrap my wounds. The serious wounds that the Kyuubi couldn't heal. I carefully begin to wind it around my body. I stop every so often because the pain is now getting to me. Once I've taken care of the more serious wounds I dig around for a soldier pill. I had a special kind made for me. It had taken a pretty penny but I managed to get it.

I eat it and then sit back to wait for its affects. My eye lids feel so heavy. Surely I can close them for a minute? I hear something move not far away which causes me to snap my eyes open. Now struggling to stay awake I turn my head slightly to see Kakashi-sensei emerge from the foliage. On his back is an unconscious Sakura. Kakashi-sensei stops when he sees me lying against a tree looking half dead. Sasuke appears at his elbow to see what's wrong. With wide eyes he hurries forward. I give a half smile before I finally let the darkness claim me.

All sound turns off but there is still some feeling there. A hand checks my pulse and then carefully picks me up with... not exactly tenderness but with a carefulness that showed that the person didn't want to hurt me more. I can only assume that Sasuke is the one carrying me. Then the sound turns on for a moment and then I just fade away.

"Kakashi will he be alright?" That's what the voice had said before I faded away.

I felt a bit smug because I was right about Sasuke carrying me but I also feel embarrassed. Apparently he didn't have much trouble with his opponents but then again I had been injured at the time the second battle had started... No one will blame me for looking like the living dead... Right?

I open my eyes to find myself standing in ankle deep water. Seems the fox wants to speak to me. I make my way toward his cage quickly.

-**Kit... Are you alright?**- He asks as soon as he sees me.

-_I think so. Nearly bite the dust that time._- I sigh deeply as I sit down and cross my legs.

-**What were you thinking?**- He boomed.

I looked up startled. He sounded... concerned? Worried? Something like that. His big furry head loomed over me on the other side of the cage.

-_What do you mean? I was trying to survive! That's what I was thinking._- I snapped.

-**Why didn't you accept my chakra earlier? Why were you being a stubborn fool!**- He snapped right back.

_-Well excuse me for trying to get stronger! I can't always rely on you Fox!_- I yelled as I jumped up.

-**You call that strong? When you needed help the most you refused help! That is weakness. We nearly died because of your stupidity.**- He yelled right back.

-_WELL WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? THEY CAME OUT OF NO WHERE! I HAD TO THINK ON MY FEET YOU STUPID FOX! I DON'T NEED YOU TO LECTURE ME ABOUT HOW TO SURVIVE. I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SURVIVE IN THIS WORLD MY WHOLE LIFE. SO SHUT THE HECK UP!_- I screamed into his face before walking away angrily.

-**Kit I'm sorry! Please come back! KIT!**- He yelled after me but I've already reached my limit. I can't stand to be around him at this moment.

I enter my dream world where nightmare after nightmare consume my world. What seemed like years later, after a particularly bad nightmare I begin to wake up. I open my eyes to find I am in a bright white room. Sweat and tears cover most of my body and face. I look around the room to find flowers on the table next to my bed. No one is in the room with me. I look out the only window in the room to try and figure out where I am.

I can't tell where I am because all I can see is the blue sky from where I lay. I look down at my body to find that I look like a mummy. I lift my right hand up to see how bad the damage is. It didn't hurt to move it around. Taking that as a good sign I begin to move other body parts. It would seem most of my body is healed. My stomach hurts as does my right leg but that is the only thing that hurts.

Using my arms to support myself I sit up. I waver only once and grimace the whole time. I wrapped my left arm around my torso before I look out the window again. I still can't tell where I am because all I can see is trees. I sigh tiredly before I lay back down on the comfortable bed. I close my eyes for a moment and they snap open when the door slides open.

Standing there is a kind looking nurse. So I must be at that village. No nurse from Konoha would smile at me like she was. Her dark brown hair is tied back into a low ponytail and her emerald eyes are sparkling with mischief. She steps into the room and when she sees me awake she hurries over to me with that warm smile.

"How are you feeling Uzumaki-san?" She asked.

"Much better thank you. You can call me Naruto you know." I can't help but smile back at her.

"You've been out for a week." Here she paused to look at the chart in her hands.

"A WEEK?" I practically scream. What about the others? Weren't we supposed to be back at the village five days ago? What about the Chunin exams! I can feel myself begin to panic.

"Its alright Naruto. Your teammates are all fine. Your friend,' She paused again to look at something she had written down, 'Sasuke was severely injured and is still in the hospital. Your sensei was released two days ago and Sakura was fine after one day. Had a bit of a bump to the head if I heard right." I nod my head while fighting back a heavy sigh.

"Can I see any of them?" I ask warily.

"Sure. Your friend with the pink hair just walked in a few minutes ago. She was heading towards Sasuke's room to see how he is. He's awake and talking, well as much as he does any ways. Your sensei was sending a message back to your village or at least that is what he told me he was doing." She answered happily.

I nod my head again but I stay silent this time. I went over the battle in my head again trying to figure out why we were attacked. If I didn't know any better I would say they wanted to kill me. I was swarmed with missing ninja for most of the battle. I had to use clones a lot during the battle just so I could have a semi fair fight.

I hadn't noticed the nurse leave but I did notice when a certain pink hair kuniochi came in. When she saw I was awake she came running to me and actually gave me a hug. I felt stunned for a minute. Even after she had released me. I look up into her tear filled eyes and sighed.

"Is something wrong Sakura-chan?" I ask at last.

"You almost died Naruto!" She cried.

"I know that." I murmur. "What happened after I fell unconscious?" I ask.

"Well I don't really know. I was unconscious too but Kakashi-sensei did tell me parts of it.' She paused here as though to collect her thoughts. 'They were driving us away from you but we somehow managed to stay together." She began.

I had asked her what had happened after I fell unconscious. Well it seems I'll be getting the whole story instead. Maybe she heard me wrong?

"Sasuke-kun was taking on at least five Genin and two Chunin. I got lucky. I was only fighting three little Genin and Kakashi-sensei was fighting five Chunin and three Jonin. After I had knocked the three Genin out I tried to help Sasuke-kun. Well one of the Chunin saw me coming and instead of killing me like he could have... he just knocked me out.

"Sasuke-kun told me that shortly after that Kakashi-sensei had finished his fight and had helped Sasuke-kun with the remaining Chunin. After that I guess they realized they couldn't sense you anywhere nearby so they started back to where it began. Sasuke-kun told me that when they got back to the clearing they found you leaning against a tree with most of your serious wounds bound with medical tape. Your bag was next to you and open.

"Sasuke-kun said you looked like you were near deaths door. Sasuke-kun was sporting some really bad injures but he still ran to make sure you were okay. He felt your pulse and carried you back to the village. They said you had a very bad fever. So bad in fact that if they couldn't lower it then you would have died. Well your fever would go down to a safe level and then spike right back up. Finally sometime this morning it finally broke and they declared you fine. In fact almost all your injures are gone already.

"I guess that would be because of you know what. Any ways when Kakashi-sensei was released he sent a message back to Konoha letting them know what happened. Now that your up we should be able to leave in a day or two! The doctor said that something happened to your stomach and that there really not sure what happened. Your leg had been broken in several placed but they said that was mostly healed and that you can walk on it now.

"They were very surprised you had walked on that broken leg and that its almost completely healed. Sasuke-kun is going to be released tomorrow! He only had some cuts and bruises and a couple cracked ribs. They said he lost a lot of blood and that he had almost died from how much chakra he had used." She looked thoughtful for a minute to see if she had forgotten anything.

I just stare at her with my mouth open slightly. That was a lot to take in all at once. I blink twice before I open my mouth to ask a question but it never comes out. Kakashi-sensei comes strolling into the room with that perverted book of his and says yo. I felt my blood begin to boil just at the sight of him. I force myself to calm down and look away from him.

He just comes in here and says yo and reading that stupid book! Here I am in the hospital after nearly dying and that's all he can say to me? I'm very tempted to ask to be put on a different squad or even just getting a new teacher. I am sick of Kakashi-sensei and his laziness.

I guess one of them was trying to talk to me, as I rant in my head, because suddenly I find a hand in my face. I jumped backwards in surprise to find Sakura looking to me worriedly. I glance it the moron named Kakashi to find that even he is looking at me.

"I'm sorry... What did you say?" I ask.

"You sort of spaced on us. Kakashi-sensei just said that there going to release you and Sasuke-kun tonight." I blink at her in confusion.

I just woke up after being unconscious for a week and there already kicking me out the door? Sounds like something the idiots back in Konoha would do. Not only was I unconscious but I also had a fever the whole time and it only broke this morning. Are they trying to kick us out?

"Whatever..." I muttered before looking outside.

I guess the others took that as a dismissal because they both left in a hurry. Sakura was probably going to go tell Sasuke that I'm awake and then stay and bug him until we're released. I close my eyes to get a little more sleep before they kicked me off of the nice comfy bed.

I fight another sigh as the nightmares come back for a visit. I wake up a hour later to find the nice nurse standing over me with that stupid smile on her face. These people are just like Konoha... They don't really care about me. The nurse hands me some clothes and then walks right back out of the room. I carefully get dress and then walk out of the room. I use the wall a bit because I'm a bit unsteady at the moment.

I limp down the hall where I see Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke standing there trying to look so cool. Sakura hands me my pack. I don't thank her. In fact I give her a mild glare before I march past them. I can tell there confused about how I'm acting but at the moment I don't care. Someone is after my life and these people are being dorks. I grumble quietly as we walk toward an inn to stay for the night. Tomorrow morning we're heading for home. Will we be attacked again? Will I ever find out the truth about why they attacked us? Only time will tell...

* * *

**A/N **Well I hope you liked the chapter. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story yet. heh. If any of you has any good ideas I would be very happy to hear them! Yes I know this chapter was shorter then the last one. I really wanted to put this up. Heh. Please review! I loooove reviews. Lol. Ciao for now. 

_**Karone**_

**PS:** Also please check out my home page! I made an MSN group. There you can check on any updates on any of my stories. Also you can discuss my stories or anything else! So please check it out!


	3. I Will Be Stronger

_**Shattered Mask...**_

_Summary: Nightmares had been plaguing him for years... Lost in the endless hatred, Naruto finally snaps and decides he doesn't want to hide behind his mask anymore. What will happen? Takes place just before the Chunin exams. Team Seven is sent on one last mission to prove they are worthy of going to the Chunin exams..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did Sasuke wouldn't have left and Sakura would have died!_

**Warning:** Dark Naruto. He isn't taking crap from anyone anymore. He isn't evil nor will he betray his village. **In this chapter the Kyuubi is very OOC. I try to make him as close to the cannon as I can but in this chapter he will seem concerned about his jailor.**

_-Naruto's thoughts to Kyuubi-_

**-Kyuubi's thoughts to Naruto-**

_**-Kyuubi's thoughts that Naruto can't hear-**_

_Last Time:_

_I fight another sigh as the nightmares come back for a visit. I wake up a hour later to find the nice nurse standing over me with that stupid smile on her face. These people are just like Konoha... They don't really care about me. The nurse hands me some clothes and then walks right back out of the room. I carefully get dressed and then walk out of the room. I use the wall a bit because I'm a bit unsteady at the moment._

_I limp down the hall where I see Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke standing there trying to look so cool. Sakura hands me my pack. I don't thank her. In fact I give her a mild glare before I march past them. I can tell there confused about how I'm acting but at the moment I don't care. Someone is after my life and these people are being dorks. I grumble quietly as we walk toward an inn to stay for the night. Tomorrow morning we're heading for home. Will we be attacked again? Will I ever find out the truth about why they attacked us? Only time will tell..._

Chapter Three: I Will Be Stronger!

My sleep was that of one disturbed. My subconscious keeping me from true sleep. I lay in bed staring up at my ceiling and I pray to whoever is listening that I will find rest soon. At day break I fall asleep only to be awakened by a comrade to rouse me from my sleep so that we may leave. Today we go back Konoha. Nothing will have changed and I never really thought of that place as home. I don't know what I'm going to do about the others. They now know too much for my liking. They found me at a moment of weakness and now they know the truth about what I am.

So with these as my thoughts, I get up in a foul mood. Sakura backs away after I give her a deadly glare and I move about to get ready for this day. Kyuubi healed my knee during the night so that won't be a problem. However there is a dull ache in my stomach that has nothing to do with hunger. What had they done to me and when? I don't remember being touched on the stomach. However I don't have the time to analyze these thoughts. However it would appear as though the fever prevented the healing of my stomach and leg which leads me to ask the question why? I asked the Kyuubi to look into it for me.

We jump from branch to branch on our way back home. Because it took so long for two of us to heal we will only have a day to get back and four days to get some last minute training in before the Chunin exam. Kakashi has told us that he would submit us once he gets back. He feels that we made a lot of progress in becoming a team. Or something stupid like that. I don't care either way.

We only stop to eat or rest for a moment for Uchiha's sake. His injures were still bothering him. Finally he practically gave up and we were forced to camp for the night. Had he been completely healthy then we could have made the trip back that night. However since he was still recovering we were forced to stop.

I settle onto a tree branch after eating supper. This brought back the memory of the attack. We were situated similar to this at that time. Because that memory is still fresh in my mind I decide to stay awake all night. Not really trusting my surroundings.

We had spent the whole day just jumping through the forest. No one spoke during this time so when it came time to make camp it was an unspoken agreement that I take the first watch. I had been in the lead all afternoon with Kakashi bringing up the rear to catch one of his students should they fall for whatever reason. Didn't matter much to me either way.

So as I sat staring up at the stars I let my mind wander. All my senses are on full alert so I don't really need to pay attention to what's going on. My mind jumps around to the many topics that concern my life. The attack, what's waiting for me back at the village, what I'm going to do about my teammates. So when Uchiha jumps up on to my branch he startles me. Yes I felt him and what not but my chakra told me he wasn't a threat so I ignored his presence.

I didn't expect him to join me in the tree. He sits there just staring at me. Almost as though he were trying to convince himself to talk. So I naturally beat him to it.

"What is it you want Uchiha? You still have another hour before you have to take over." I say.

"Listen Naruto,' Here I growl at him and he quickly amends what he said. 'Uzumaki I want to know what's wrong. Ever since we were in the hospital you've been acting even more differently then before. Will you tell me?" He asks with something akin to concern in his voice.

I feel tempted to bit his head off. I couldn't be sure if it was literal or not. However I settle back into my branch and stare at him while trying to decide on what to say. I could never call him a friend or anything but I did need an ally. He did seem to care. At least a little. That part confused me greatly. He always acted like he hated me before. What changed?

"Why do you care Uchiha?" I ask in a soft tone though there is a dark threat lingering just beneath my calm facade that I know he can see.

"I don't really know."

"Then why are you here Uchiha?" I know my voice went completely cold.

"Look Uzumaki. I've been thinking the last few days. I mean really thinking. I forced myself to remember all my memories of you and I think I've only ever seen you once without your mask and I remember being scared to death of you. If that was indeed the real you I saw that day then I would like to propose a clean slate. You learn about me and I you. Not friends or rivals. Just two lonely people. What do you say?" Sasuke asked in a calm yet nervous manner.

"When did you see without my mask?" I ask in surprise.

"I think I was still in shock at the time but it was right after my brother's betrayal and my family's death. A shinobi was taking me to the hospital after the shock of what he had done and I remember seeing a blonde haired blue eyed kid standing by the fence with a dark look on his face. His hands were curled at his sides and there were tears in his eyes. I remember he looked into my eyes and this completely cold look passed over his face before it shut down. Seconds later an earth shattering smile split across his face and it looked like the doom and gloom had never been there. However a look passed in his eyes and they turned red for a brief moment before he turned and ran away." Sasuke explained.

"It was me." I whispered.

"You actually scared me at the time. It almost reminded me of my brother." Sasuke said.

"That was a very dark time for me." I said in remembrance.

"Will you tell me about it?" He whispered softly.

"How much do you remember about your brother Sasuke?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When I was a kid the villagers would often try to kill me. At the time it was just a fact of life. Hokage-sama became very worried about me and sent a very special ANBU to guard me. A child genius who had quickly risen in the ranks and who had a younger brother my age." Here I paused and he quickly put the pieces together.

"This ANBU saw my treatment and decided to help me in whatever way he could. He would bring me food, clothes and other things most kids would take for granted. He taught me the shinobi way and how to survive. He taught me about masks and how to defend myself properly. He taught me how to survive in the forest and he taught me how to live.'

'Then one day I get word that something happened at the Uchiha compound and I came running hoping against hope that he was still alive. I got there as you collapsed and he found me. He begged for my forgiveness because he wouldn't be able to protect me anymore. Then he asked me to do one thing. He asked me to watch over you Sasuke. He asked me to make you stronger. He asked me to be there for you like he had been there for me. And I've always tried to honor that. He was my first and last friend. I know what he did was wrong but how can I think ill of him when he had helped me so much?'

'So after he was gone I turned back to the compound to search for you. However the other shinobi got to you first and I couldn't be caught by them. Otherwise they would have blamed it all on me. I was angry and I was sad. I felt numb and oh so alone. Looking at how they were treating you like a little prince made me sick but you didn't become the spoilt brat you could have. Don't get me wrong. You have your faults and I take great joy in exploiting every single one of them. That's my story Sasuke. Take it or leave it." I finished and then turned my eyes to the sky.

"You got to see a side of my brother many did not get to see. Including myself. He must have really cared for you if he begged for your forgiveness."He whispered.

"I guess so..." I look at him for a moment before saying, "Sometimes you remind me of him. Just little things that most wouldn't see or don't want to see. He had a drive to protect the ones he liked and when he was with me he had a sense of humor. I don't say this to rub it in your face Sasuke. I say it because it is the truth and how I remember him. He used to talk about you fairly often. He would tell me stories of when you were younger and a bunch of other stuff." I reminisce quietly.

"I didn't know that..." He said.

"Do you think we could be friends?" I suddenly blurt out before I can stop myself.

He sits there for a second before smiling and nodding. For the rest of my shift we sit on my branch in silence. When its officially his turn to take over I make myself comfortable and fall peacefully asleep for the first time in a long time.

The next morning Sasuke puts a gentle hand on my shoulder to wake me up. I wake with a small start and a kunai in hand but calm down quickly. Getting ready quickly we rush back to the village.

My thoughts stray from topic to topic while a part of me is always on the look out for the enemy. Again I'm the leader of the pack and I make sure that the others can follow me no problem. We've barely spoken a word in days and I can tell that at least Sakura is tense from the tension in the air. I stay as far away from the topic of Sakura as I can as I go over what is about to happen at the village.

I'm obviously not the same person as when I left and I feel like I can't cover up the real me anymore. Its not like its done me any good. The villagers will always hate me no matter how I act. So I may as well become my true self. My teammates of accepted me in one form or another and that's all that really matters right now. Oh I still have my reservations and a probably always will but I won't let it run my life.

I wonder what Sarutobi-sama will say? What about Iruka-sensei? They know that I've been using masks for a very long time. Masks that I haven't even let them see behind. I know I've been afraid that they will hate me too if they could see the real me. Now I don't think they will but I still worry.

Kyuubi shifts from behind his bars and rumbles a reply,** -Kit you know you don't have to worry about them. They care too much for you.-**

_-Still hard.-_ I mumble back.

**-We're back Kit. Pay attention!-**

I jerk my head up to see he was right. Seconds later all of us land at the gates leading into the village.

"We should go and give the report now before we return to our homes." Kakashi said.

We give our verbal reports and then Sarutobi asks me to stay behind. Without him having to ask I fill him in on what happened from my point of view. I told him about how I told them what I was. I told him I couldn't hide anymore and that from now on its no more mister nice guy. He nods his head and reacts appropriately in all the right places.

"Naruto while I appreciate that you don't want to hide anymore I would still caution you about your powers. It will not bode well for you if the council catches on that your more powerful then you've previously shown." He said.

"Of course Sarutobi-sama. Its easier to hide power then it is to hide emotions and personality." I smile and we speak for a few more minutes before I leave.

I speak to Kakashi and for the days leading up the exam I will train by myself. At first he wanted to train me but I talked him out of it. After all he doesn't know what level I am truly at and he would only slow me down at this point.

So with only four days left I went to private training grounds and Kyuubi trained me long and hard. The fourth day would be for rest and healing. The days before that would be tortuous and painful but in the end I will be stronger.

I WILL BE STRONGER.

**A/N**: Now I know I've been gone for like ever. No I'm not dead. Heh I've been working on a bunch of different projects. Projects that I don't want to put up until I've finished them. Besides the Projects I've had a massive writer's block. I don't remember having one quite this bad. I've been getting some nice reviews lately so I decided to see if I can pick this up again. I'm very rusty and I'm not as in to Naruto as I once was but I'll try to finish this story. Thank you everyone for your support and reviews! I know this chapter was really really short and I apologize but I thought it would be better then nothing at all.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review and let me know!

_**Karone**_


End file.
